Beauty and The Beast
by XxTeOxArIsxX
Summary: Anna wakes up in a suspicious castle, only to be informed that she wandered free willed into Count Dracula's castle. Of course she's surprised, but his gentler side soon catches her off guard. Is this a game? Rated T for safety, the rating might go up. I'm not entirely sure. Please be gentle on Dracula, I tried my best to make him sound like himself.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello lovelies~ :D I noticed that I should post more, so here I am posting! I just recently watched Van Helsing, and I thought about Anna and Dracula. Oh sweet Jesus that man is handsome. His actor was fantastic. But there's nothing wrong with a little Hugh Jackman. So without any further delay, read on please!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing. I honestly would like to, but unfortunately, that's the reality of things.  
Pairing: Anna & Dracula

* * *

Anna woke up with an alarmingly slow start. For some reason, she felt sore all over and held no memory from the night before to answer why. Her head hurt with a terrible ache, her body bearing small bruises in various spots. Anna groaned and tried to sit up, a sudden pain in her abdomen crashing her down to making contact with her bed.

Anna looked around the dark room, her thick curtains that flowed from her tall windows blocking out any light that prodded for entrance in the pleasantly dark room. Her vision focused in and out of focus, a blurry mess of sight resulting. Closing her eyes heavily, Anna sighed irritably and rubbed her aching forehead.

Her curls splashed across the mattress, even the individual strands aching. What happened last night that she could not remember?

Trying to sit up again, but with more caution, Anna slowly inched her way up into a sitting position without hurting herself. She released the breath that she absently held in her chest, noting that he felt awfully cold. Anna looked down to check why she felt so cold and strangely vulnerable, gasping at what she'd seen.

Her clothes were removed, her entire being revealed in the chilly room. Anna she immediately covered herself with the thick sheets, part of the reason being that an unexpected chill ran through her very core. Now infuriated at the lack of clothing, Anna rose angrily from the mattress, not caring if she was in pain. Feeling her way around the room, she closely payed attention to the floor to find if they somehow ended up on there.

With little success and the infuriating contact from knocked over chairs concluding as her only result. Anna decided to find out where she was. This room was unfamiliar, and this aggravated her. After slamming her toe into a sharp corner, Anna swore loudly and growled in pain. She was getting dangerously irritable due to her short temper.

Using her hands to feel around where she had hurt herself, Anna determined the large object was a wardrobe. She brushed her fingers over the hard wood to find the handles, and after her small success, Anna opened the abnormally large wardrobe. She strained her eyes to see, making small outlines of clothing. Then she remembered the window.

Slightly limping her way to the window, Anna threw the thick drapes across the windows revealing bright moonlight. The night had a full moon, which was thoroughly breath-taking. But Anna had no time to admire the cloudless evening. Anna quickly found her clothing and dressed herself, feeling better now that she was more secure and not as vulnerable as before.

Now there were two questions left to answer. Where was she, and why was she here? Anna scanned the room, a sharp feeling of awareness veiling over her. Anna was right with herself as she determined that this was not her room, the higher ceiling and four-posted bed that was occupied most of the room having thick forest green sheets. There was a canopy that hung over the queen sized bed, crisp navy blue drapes tied securely to all four posts. Two night tables symmetrically cornered the room, an oil lamp on each table top surface. Anna spotted the door and advanced towards it. Just as she was about to grasp the handle, a cold breath coiled down her neck.

Anna gasped and whipped around, only left with a slight sliver of fear and an empty room. She was unarmed and practically defenseless, owning no weapon to protect herself. Anna glanced around the room cautiously, looking deeply into every dark corner that bore no light. Anna turned slowly to open the door, keeping her eyes locked on the entire picture of the room.

The same breath coiled down her neck, and this time she swore that she felt teeth graze teasingly across her skin. Anna turned around again in alarm, her lips claimed in a crushing embrace. Anna was frozen in shock at the movement, however her stillness did not linger. Anna broke the kiss, angry at being caught of guard and being in the prison of a room that held such luxury.

"Get off of me!"

Anna exclaimed, pushing the figure away from her. Glowing blue eyes stared at her in lust and amusement, a dark carnivorous smile slowly stretching across an unknown face. Anna knew those eyes anywhere.

"Count Dracula. Get away from me!" Anna exclaimed once again, struggling out of the sudden hold on her waist.

The taller figure leaned down to meet her burning gaze, her dark brown eyes bearing a loathing fire.

"Good evening, Princess. I trust that you slept well?"

His deep voice rang through her like a church bell, shaking her to the very core. It was a delicious sound, but Anna did not give in to her pleasure.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" Anna said icily, ignoring his question.

The Count's hands toyed with her birthing hips, his cold fingers picking and teasing at the fabric that covered the sensuous skin beneath. Dracula's frost bitten breath dusted over Anna's flustered skin, making the brunette shiver with delight.

"You're in my castle, my love. And believe it or not, you came here all on your own."

Dracula said seductively, nipping at her neck. Anna's pulse quickened, her breath shortening.

"I would never do such a thing. I had no reason on coming here with free will." Anna protested, her hands pushing roughly against his stone like chest.

Dracula remained still, her action holding no effect. Dracula ran his frozen tongue across her jugular vein, pleasurably satisfied with her crazy, rapid pulse. Anna bit her lip, not allowing Dracula to satisfy his lust with his actions. Dracula was the type of man who would say smooth things to women, swooning them into a dangerous waltz that toyed with their lives and their pride. He certainly played the part evilly. Dracula is vain in his actions, always so proud at his achievements.

"Oh but you did. You, Anna dear, made yourself so comfortable here upon your arrival."

The Count said running his fingers sinfully up and down the curve of her back.

"And when you settled yourself here, you looked so delicious as you prepared for bed in this very room. Fair skin, flawless. Containing such addictive curves...all in the right places."

Dracula whispered against her skin, his hands gliding up to tease the curves of her breasts and bottom. Anna allowed a small, barely audible moan escape her, her hands trembling on his chest. _Do not give in Anna, get out of here!_ She thought to herself harshly.

"Listen, I do not care if I came here on my will. The only reason I would ever come here is to kill you, slowly. Mercilessly. Agonizingly until you beg me to stop."

Anna said venomously, pausing briefly for a short breath. Dracula just continued to stare at her intently.

"You made me lose everything. My family, and my loved ones. You literally torn my entire being into pieces!"

Anna snapped tearing away from his hold and stepping a few paces back. Dracula followed, stopping as Anna did so. Anna glared at him dangerously, her rage fueling the fire in her eyes. Dracula just stared at her blankly, his eyes narrowing as his towering figure gazed down at Anna.

After a moment of intense silence, Anna tried to move out of his line of sight. Dracula moved faster than her own movements could go, pinning her against the wall with his weight. Dracula crushed her with another breath-taking kiss, his hands pushing her hips hard, against his. Anna parted for breath, her swollen lips moist as her hot breath moistened them. Dracula had little patience as she breathed, taking her open mouth as an invitation to invade her heated cavern.

Anna held back a moan and the temptation to wrap her arms around his neck, although her body betrayed her. Her arm hesitantly wrapped around his strong neck, deepening the kiss as she titled her head for more access. Dracula thoroughly noticed this, as he resisted to smile evilly into the kiss. He did not complain about her submitting, knowing that Anna never had the pleasures from a man before. It was a shame, because Anna was such a beautiful women. At least she saved herself for him.

Dracula literally made love in her mouth, no other description fitting his violent kiss. His tongue thrusting in and against her mouth, even pleasuring the muscle in which was Anna's tongue. His grip on her hips eased, sliding around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Anna moaned in the kiss, completely blown away at the new feelings and pleasure that her mortal enemy possessed. To her admit, Dracula really knew how to arouse a women.

Dracula parted from Anna's luscious lips, feeling her chest contract from the lack of air. Anna gratefully breathed deep gulps of cool oxygen, relaxing her heart beat by a sliver. Dracula listened to her heart beat, the fast rhythm drumming in his ears. He smiled devilishly, brushing his lips against the flustered skin of her neck. Anna shivered at his cold skin coming in contact with hers.

"I-I...I shouldn't be doing this. This-this is wrong." Anna stammered, nervousness and a slight tinge of regret staining her voice.

Dracula looked at her fully, the moon dusting his pale face. Dracula was...handsome. Anna would never say it out loud, but as a women she never denied his beauty. The Count had high, sharp cheek bones and smooth flawless skin. He was pale, but his color pigment wasn't something that she complained about. His black hair made him all the more pale, and his eyes...God his eyes. Brilliant blue hues that could make the sky and the sea combined envy him. This man altogether was gorgeous, beautiful, handsome and sexy all in one. But words can never hold the true meaning of beauty in this man.

"I want you terribly Anna, my love. But I do not want to pull you into something that you will regret. I want you happy with this fully. I do not want this to become a burden on you."

Anna did not expect such words, not entirely expecting the vampire to say something to whole-heartedly. Anna was expecting some sort of sarcasm afterwards, his sadistic and merciless side conquering the conversation. But it never came. Was this gentleness and warmth that he was beginning to show? If so, why? This cannot possibly be because of her, surely. She was nothing compared to his brides. But out of all honesty, Anna enjoyed it. She was wanted not because of her honor, but as a women.

Anna stayed silent for a moment, searching his face again for some sort of sarcasm again. Dracula stared at her, the few strands of raven black hair falling adorably over his brilliant eyes. Anna brushed them out of his face gently, her soft hands lingering on his face for a moment. Dracula turned his face into her hand, his desire filled gaze softening as he gently kissed her palm. Anna bit her lip roughly, considering his offer. Then she spoke.

"I'm still a little unsure with myself. I am fighting a war with myself. I do not want to betray myself, nor do I want to betray my family. But now I need to make decisions for myself."

Anna spoke softly, a smooth baritone rumbling through her voice. The Count stared admiringly at her through half-lidded eyes, his eyes dilating into a sea of blue. He slowly leaned in for another kiss, this kiss being much gentler than the last and more passionate. Anna returned the given kiss as she gently closed her eyes. This moment was sweet, so she cherished it. When they parted, Anna allowed a soft smile to escape.

"I like this sweeter side to you. You should show it more often, Anna."

Dracula said gently, his hands cupping her face gently in between them. His cold touch eased the raging blush that bloomed on her cheeks, a pleasant coolness washing over them. Anna smiled broadly this time, softly giggling.

"You think so?"  
"Most definitely."

Anna trailed her eyes from his for a moment, looking him up and down. Something caught her eye, and she examined it. A large bulge formed in the centre of his pants, the zipper looking as if it could pop at any given moment. Anna's breath shortened, her cheeks heating up once again. Dracula followed her gaze, smiling evilly.

"Do you like what you see?"

Anna snapped her gaze back with his, a slight tinge of embarrassment clouding over her gaze.

"N-no. Of course not."

Anna said dismissively, looking away from the Count's hypnotizing gaze. Dracula pulled her hips against his once more, grinding his hardened bulge against her clothed folds, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Anna gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Dracula could feel her wetness already, her heat radiating through him. He nibbled at her neck moderately, his fangs brushing against her skin. Anna shied away, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that."

Dracula looked at her for a moment, studying her. She clearly showed discomfort, but for some reason he respected that. The Count would've picked her up effortlessly and drank her dry, not caring for her discomfort on the situation. The Count backed away from her, giving her a bit of comfortable space.

"I should go, I have a village to attend to."

Anna said eventually, lowering her gaze. Dracula lifted her head gently with his thumb and index finger, his thumb pad brushing against her swollen lips.

"Like I said Anna. I do not want to force you into something that you cannot handle and regret. My lust...gets out of hand sometimes."

Dracula clearly smiled in his sentence, his lips twitching noticeably. Anna smiled gently and took his hand into her own, rubbing her thumb over his smooth knuckles.

"Thank you, love. I'll come back tomorrow night, if that is what you would like. I'll have an answer by then."

Dracula smiled this time, softly planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

Anna smiled again, and then she remembered something from earlier that night.

"Oh, Dracula dearest, why were my clothes removed? And why do I feel so sore?"  
"Hn... you were injured from an encounter with Aleera. I shall speak to her in a moment. Deepest apologies, Princess, that you were not properly cared for."

Dracula told her a smooth lie. He actually removed her clothing and left his mark over every inch of her body, claiming her unblemished skin as his own. Although, Aleera was acting like a brat ever since Anna came into his view. He should speak to her about that. Anna slowly processed this, the explanation fitting into view with the odd bite mark and soreness her body held.

Anna walked out the door, smiling softly as she regarded Dracula, who was watching her lustily as she left. She trotted down the stone stairs, a giggle forming in her throat. She felt like such a little girl right then and there, finding a guy to blush over and go head-over-heels for the man. Anna walked through the stories of the enormous castle, eventually finding her way down the winding steps to the front door. Anna sighed in delight, a small spring in her step brought forward a smile. She clasped her fingers around the large handle, pulling the large oak door back to open it.

Moonlight pooled into the large main room, brightening its contents. Anna took one last glance before she exited Dracula's castle, the King of the Vampires' lair. She was a little relieved by the cool weather, her face still a bit flustered from Dracula's actions. Anna bit her lip, recalling upon his delicious mouth and fingers working and gliding over her ever so gently...

A pleasurable tightness coiled and bloomed in a fire within her stomach, sparks of bliss trailing behind the sudden fire. Anna gathered herself and kept walking down the path that led out into town, her steps bouncing as she neared the entrance into the forested path. At a post close to the entrance, she found a saddled horse with leather reins. A small parchment of paper sitting innocently on the saddle. Curious, Anna picked it up and read it.

_Anna,_

I left you something that will help you on the way back into town. Safe travels, my love.

XXX  
Dracula

How he could call a horse this fast was beyond her, but at least the effort in it touched her. She smiled at the castle and untied the reins, mounting into the saddle with an easy movement. With a quick snap of the reins, the muscled animal broke into a canter. Well, tonight was an unexpected turn of events for Anna, but at least it had some very good benefits. Hopefully, she can make a very wise decision about what she's getting into.

* * *

**Teoxaris**: Ah! I never thought that I could get this off of my chest. I love this movie so very much and I'm glad I can write about it! Well, this is going to be filled with chapters, so there's no need to worry. :D Until next ti-  
**Dracula**: What in the bloody hell was that?!  
**Teoxaris**: Excuse me?  
**Dracula**: This sounds NOTHING like me at all. This is horrible, rewrite it.  
**Teoxaris**: I'm sorry, my lord, *mockingly bows* that my performance sickens you. Please, ruin everything that I put into making this story.  
**Dracula**: You _insolent_ girl. I have extremely short tempers for attitudes such as this!  
**Teoxaris**: I should say the same! You just completely shit on my parade! You should take this as a compliment, because I _know_ that you feel something for Anna! Now if you'll excuse me, let me finish!  
**Dracula**: Why you little bra-  
**Anna**: What are you two fighting about now?  
**Teoxaris**: He's raining on my parade and being and ass!  
**Dracula**: *Looks down childishly* I was simply being truthful.  
**Teoxaris**: Yeah, by being an arrogant dick.  
**Anna**: Dracula, is this true?  
**Dracula**: *BLUSH*  
**Anna**: Well, I know how to solve this painlessly. Dracula, no more sex for a week.  
**Dracula**: WHAT? B-but, you know I have urges! *WHINES*  
**Anna**: That's why masturbation was born. Use it. Please forgive him dear *pats Teoxaris' head* He can be a bit of a dick sometimes. Continue honey, you were saying something.  
Teoxaris: Thanks Anna. *smiles* So, I'm sorry that Dracula doesn't sound as he should be. I'm trying my best to make him sound as mischievous as possible, but I lack a lot of descriptive grammar. I'm sorry! Tell me if I need to improve, because your feedback helps a lot. Until next time. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well hello again :D Sorry for the late post, but I've been bustling around quite a bit. But never mind that. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing. Wish I did though. So many changes to the plot...kukukuku...*evil grin*

* * *

As soon as Anna walked in through her huge double oak doors, she strolled up to her room to bunker down for that night. As she walked up the stairs to her room that was stories above her, Anna replayed the recent events in her head. She woke up in a luxurious room, naked. Furious, Anna found her clothes and demanded to know why she was there. Soon Dracula alarmingly embraced her, crushing his lips upon her own. Then he told her that she was in his castle of all places. But why? Surely not on free will.

Now Anna was curious again, her thoughts returning the soreness that covered her body from earlier that night. She growled, running her hands over both of her biceps to try to rub away the irritating pain.

Anna continued walking up the stairs, reaching her room as she softly hummed a tune to herself to break the silence. Now that she thought about it, her home was so silent without her brother Velkan. She remembered how they would laugh and spar together, teasing each other when one of them missed a move or got out of rhythm.

As she passed by familiar spots that were in the past, they suddenly felt empty. Those memories held no meaning anymore. Velkan was the only person who anchored her happiness, and how that he's gone, her happiness vanished with him as well.

Anna's chest contracted, her breaths shortening as moisture gathered in her eyes. No. She will not cry over the past. The past...is the past. What happened in those moments stay there. That was the old her. A newer being shall be made now.

Anna finally reached her room, grasping the handle as she pushed open the heavy door. As soon as she walked into her chamber, the air felt alarmingly cold. To her surprise, the window was open allowing the night's chill into her room. Anna quickly closed the window, a harsh chill coursing through her. Her thin eyebrows knitted together for a moment, lighting the bare fire-place until a roaring blaze slowly warmed the room.

Anna had a rather large room, a small sofa placed comfortably in front of the fire-place while two smaller tables rounded off from the arms of the sofa. A coffee table stood in front of the sofa, papers and weaponry scattered across one another. Behind the sofa was her queen sized bed, bearing a red velvet comforter and crisp linen sheets. A night table was on the right side of the bed, containing an oil lamp and a couple of stacks of books. There were the smaller things, such as the wardrobe and the windows and etcetera, but those things did not matter. Or really, ever.

Anna kicked off her boots and undid her corset, her blouse flowing freely down her torso. Anna sighed deeply, the silence of the room being deathly. The recently lit fire spat and crackled in the fire-place, dominating most of the silence. Anna would've usually kept Velkan in her room, because he was her only source of company. But she enjoyed him, and that was what really kept her going.

But now her fuel has run dry, and her fire had ceased. She was no longer the hot-headed brunette with the ocean of curls. Anna was now a river that had run dry, with no rain to wash away her troubles down stream. Instead she was a damp piece of land, that let every little thing bother her as they sank into her conscience.

Anna heaved another sigh, briefly closing her heavy eyelids. Her clock chimed 12, to signal that midnight has come around. Anna took the blanket that draped over the length of the sofa, bringing the large fabric over her tired shoulders. She curled up on the sofa as she allowed sleep to consume her. Her thoughts began to slow down, as dreamless sleep waltzed into her mind. Her last thoughts were about Dracula, and her decision. What was her decision? And how would Dracula respond?

Well, that could lie for tomorrow. But for now Anna let her worries slip away. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, and Dracula can hold his patience. Hopefully, hopefully... However, Dracula's patience was never his best virtue.

* * *

Dracula paced around in his study uneasily, his mind disrupted by thoughts about Anna. That woman was dangerous, holding such an innocence. Her moans and her voice, her sensuous body, bearing such curves. Her responses to his touch, and those eyes. Oh god those eyes. They bore into his with fire, the cinnamon orbs looking so lusted and delicious.

Just by thinking about her, his need was growing and pulsing impatiently. The pain for release was dangerously sweet, every nerve sparking in a wild-fire. Dracula ghosted a sly smile across his lips, drawing them from ear to ear. The Count slowed his pacing to one spot, rooting himself to the one spot that a great plan formed.

"Aleera. I need to speak to you for a moment."

In an instant the called woman entered his study, stalking towards the Count. Aleera smiled playfully, her straight teeth glinting from the spitting fire. Aleera also held an ocean of curls, however their color was an autumn orange with tints of light brown. Her skin was pale, but in a sense fair. Dracula admitted to Aleera being the most beautiful one, yet she was vain and very lustrous. Aleera's body can literally make a man drool, but in his eyes it was nothing compared to Anna.

Aleera curtsied slowly, giving Dracula a hint of her backside. She knew he noticed, and her smile widened.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Dracula towered over her smaller frame, his piercing blue eyes sharply gazing over her curved body. Aleera kept her hazel eyes on his, waltzing around him as if to hint where things could potentially go.

"How would you feel, if perhaps, a new bride were here?"

Aleera instantly stopped at his shoulder, her gliding hand halting as well. It seemed that Aleera did not like the sound of this.

"In all honesty, my Lord, I would feel like a third wheel in some cases. I always have been when there were three,"

Aleera paused as she continued to waltz around him. Dracula did not follow her gaze as she rounded his shoulder. The Count instead kept his hands casually behind his back, having no interest in touching Aleera.

"But if _there_ were, a new bride, I would comply and be loyal as I always have been. However, my Lord"

Aleera paused again, her hand trailing down Dracula's solid chest to his abdomen. Aleera breathed against his neck, her breath clouding against his ear lobe. Dracula breathed slowly, keeping his gaze straight forward. Aleera's voice was a whisper, but held a lethal dosage of venom.

"I would show your new bride who met my Count first, and to mind her limits."

Aleera pulled away from him, her breath remaining on his ear lobe. Dracula glanced behind him, turning slowly to face his slightly disturbed bride. With his right hand, Dracula cupped her cheek gently. Aleera looked at him, her playfulness wavering in her eyes. Her smile was gone, a small frown placed upon her lips.

"Why are you sad my love? A new bride will help with the loneliness that we feel here."

Dracula said softly, his hand trailing down to her chest, where she gasped faintly as his fingers brushed by where her heart should be. Aleera closed her eyes gently, reopening them as her lust sparked in her eyes again.

"Ah. There's my fire again."

Dracula said with a faint smile. He leaned away from her, folding his hands behind his back once more. Aleera looked confused for a moment, misunderstanding his gentleness. The Count looked at her, his gentleness caged once again.

"I have made up my mind. A new bride will come soon. But do not fret, she will understand my...terms."  
"But, my Lord-"  
"It's _final_, Aleera. I'm finished with you. You're dismissed."

Aleera gaped at him for a moment, wide-eyed and clearly hurt. She quickly curtsied and exited Dracula's study, leaving him to his thoughts again on Anna. His smile reappeared unconsciously, a sudden spark of pleasure coursing from his member. He remembered everything clearly, as if it had happened only a mere few moments ago. A couple of hours have passed, the clock chiming 5.

The sun will soon rise, and for Dracula that was dangerous. The Count strode to his chamber far below his castle, where the sun could not reach him. He laid in his coffin, his smile remaining on his face. He noticed briefly, that this was the first whole-hearted, and genuine smile that he allowed in over 400 years.

* * *

Well, I hope that was eay on the eyes. :) Thanks for reading guys! Here are some of the readers that reviewed from the last chapter: **MissVD**, **Savannah17**, **2SummerSolstice9**, and **Sasstelli**. Thank you for posting a review. Hearts for all of you~

**Dracula**: *clears throat*  
**Teoxaris**: Hm? Oh. Hey Dracula.  
**Dracula**: I'm sorry about, you know. The last chapter.  
**Teoxaris**: Oh it's fine. I completely understand. *smiles*  
**Dracula**: Alright, now that I have that out of the way, *advances towards Teoxaris*  
**Teoxaris**: Um...what are you doing?  
**Dracula**: PLEASE LET IT BE OVER! I AM SO HORNY RIGHT NOW THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT! *on knees begging*  
**Teoxaris**: You shouldn't be begging me, ask Anna!  
**Dracula**: *teary eyed* Anna, PLEASE have mercy on me Q-Q  
**Anna**: *looks at him blankly* ... *starts feeling his pain* Oh all right. I'm surprised, you lasted more than 20 minutes. It's been 3 days now-  
**Dracula**: OH THANK THE HEAVENS THAT I DON'T PRAY FOR. Let's do it. Right here. Right now. Right until you beg me to stop. *advadnces dangerously towards Anna*  
**Anna**: U-um, Teoxaris! You should get a move on now!  
**Teoxaris**: Oh, uh yeah. Thanks again, and until next time. Drac! Take it else where!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello :D Here's another chapter to my lovely readers! Hope you guys enjoy. :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.

* * *

Blinding light woke Anna Valerious, the safe but ever so irritating rays of sunlight erupting into her once pleasantly dark room. Anna rolled over angrily, blocking out the sun and curling deeper into the cushioned sofa. Anna's dark curls feathered over the edge of the sofa like a chestnut waterfall, the sunlight making the ringlets glimmer gently.

Just as Anna was about to go back to sleep, her clock chimed 8 slow, and equally loud rings. 8:00 already? No. That couldn't be. For the sun to be out, the time had to be around...argh. Yes, it is indeed 8:00 A.M.

Anna made a noise that was somewhere between an annoyed groan and a growl, tossing her blanket off of her and pulling herself into a sitting position. Her curls sprang up after her movement, bouncing gently before they settled. Strands of hair stuck out in various places, making it seem like she was sleeping on a mattress of electricity. She was aggravated, her eyebrows furrowed deeply and her eyes narrow.

She had nothing planned today, because there was nothing to do. Or at least, that she wanted to do. There was Dracula, the main problem of the entire town. But with his attitude change, Anna was second guessing herself to trusting the Count and seriously taking his gentleness.

Dracula was always a charming individual, especially with women. And why was he so persistent towards Anna? Saying that he wanted her. Dracula had a beautiful (yet oh so nasty and vicious) wife that he has for all eternity, so why didn't he make love to her instead? She would be sure to make his needs lasting and worthy. And because there was only her left, there would be endless hours of it. But Anna guessed that it was just in his lust filled nature.

Anna sighed deeply, rubbing both of her hands over her tired face. She groaned again, but in a quick moment she stood and made her way down the hall to where the bathroom was. It was time for a bath. At long last too. Anna forgot to shower the night before, and she felt quite grossed out that she had forgotten.

Anna ordered her servant to prepare a bath for her, and in the mean time stripped herself of yesterday's clothing. It was like removing a piece of the past, the memories that she had from the day before. Slowly, Anna thought about it for a moment, but let it pass.

After a couple of long minutes, her bath awaited her. Anna thanked the servant politely, and was left to herself with a hot tub of water. She cautiously stepped into bath, careful to not burn herself. As soon as her body submerged itself in the hot water, a pure moan of relief escaped her as Anna relaxed.

Her curls flowed around her, gently swaying over her breasts. Her hair had gotten that much longer since the last time she had checked. Anna opened her closed eyes, glancing around the honey soaked room. The castle had been placed justly in front of where the sun rose in the East, a full bloom of light setting in on the Valerious castle. A tall window stood right next to Anna's right, the sunlight pouring light into the room.

Anna stared out into the sun rise, the ball of blazing fire rising slowly off the horizon. Anna looked away after her eyes began to sting, focusing on washing herself. Anna glided her hands over her body, noting the places that have really felt sore. There was a small bruise on her left bicep, a larger bruise with a tiny cut on her right thigh and numerous cuts on her calves.

What in God's name happened to her? She must have gotten into one hell of a fight to do this much damage. Anna examined herself, her thin eyebrows knitting together once more in shock and disgust as she continued to find cuts as more bruises. But she expected none of the less from Aleera. That woman had it out for her.

After Anna finished her bath, she quickly dried herself. Anna walked down the hall to her room to grab some clothes, passing Velkan's as she did so. Anna stopped, examining the well-known door for the years that she's lived at this castle. Anna looked at the door, grasping the handle unconsciously. She turned it, pushing gently as the oiled hinges swung open.

Anna stepped inside, her breath held as the countless memories flooded and played in episodes one after the next before her very eyes. Anna bit her lip as she crossed the room slowly, her heart breaking as it pounded in her bare chest. At this point she couldn't care if she was freezing to death outside. Velkan's death numbed her senses harshly and rather painfully since then.

Her cinnamon eyes spotted a piece of cotton on the lone chair that faced West of the house, bearing the best views for sunsets. She remembered standing in Velkan's room when she was younger, staying up past her hours to watch the sun completely set below the horizon with her older brother. This room held so many memories.

Anna gingerly picked up the piece of cotton, the texture reminding her so much of the hard body that once possessed it. Anna inhaled deeply, Velkan's scent still lingering faintly in the woven fabric. The shirt smelt familiar, the scent of forest and the masculine musk Velkan had remaining on the shirt as if he'd worn it moments ago.

Anna put on his shirt, his scent masking her own. Anna cherished his scent, for she knew that soon all traces of her brother would soon disappear. Anna slowly walked back to her room, putting on a fresh pair of pants and a new corset, her boots soon following. She tousled her hair as she walked downstairs, her boots clicking against the wooden stair case.

As Anna made her way downstairs, she heard faint chatter from around the door frame. Anna cautiously rounded the corner, the two voices (that she noticed) were very familiar...

Anna entered the room, the two bodies that occupied to room standing politely as Anna did so. In a moment, Anna gasped in surprise. Soon a smile crossed her features, as she ran into one of the occupants' embrace. To her own surprise, this occupant was the one and only Van Helsing.

* * *

I know that my chapter's are getting shorter, and I apologize! My river of imaginative writing needs replenishment badly Q-Q Ah well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and tune in next time to chapter 4! :D :D

**Dracula**: Your taking forever with making Anna mine. And with Van Helsing involved, it's going to be much harder isn't it? *pouts and frowns*  
**Teoxaris**: You, my friend, are impatient. Good things to those who wait. Give it time. She'll come around. *smiles* Well, props to out leading lady, and I'll see you lovely folks very,very soon. Goodnight guys, I'm going to bed. :D


End file.
